Suspect: Ramsmeat
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Suspect: Ramsmeat is a sub-quest of Vizima Confidential in Act II. It is part of Geralt's investigation into Salamandra. Walkthrough If this quest is solved before the autopsy, it makes the Anatomy of a Crime quest that much easier by eliminating Ramsmeat as a suspect and thus steering Geralt toward either Kalkstein or Azar Javed as the culprit. Following Raymond's advice about dealing carefully with Ramsmeat and talking to him in a conciliatory fashion after the fight at the hospital during The Crown Witness quest causes Geralt to conclude that Ramsmeat is innocent. Once this is done, Ramsmeat can only be found at his house, but talking to him again immediately allows this quest to be finished at the Hairy Bear Inn and Geralt gets Ramsmeat's information on Azar Javed. Depending on the results of the autopsy, this quest can unfold quite differently. During Anatomy of a Crime, Geralt and Shani can end up implicating Kalkstein, Ramsmeat or Azar Javed equally easily. If they conclude that Ramsmeat is the murderer, then Geralt never makes that leap of logic that tells him that Azar is impersonating Detective Raymond, and so he continues to trust the P.I. So when Maarloeve tells him to kill Ramsmeat, our hero does just that. Then the focus switches to Kalkstein as suspect number one. This too, on the detective's word alone. If Shani and Geralt conclude that Kalkstein is the murderer, Raymond nevertheless insists on having Ramsmeat killed, and in this case it's really a cold-blooded murder on the part of the witcher as the fight is totally unprovoked. To add insult to injury, Ramsmeat's death does not even get recorded as part of this quest if this avenue is followed. (It does show up as part of Vizima Confidential). However, there are two ways of circumventing this dilemma. The first is getting into the cemetery and finding Raymond's body. At this point Geralt realizes that Azar Javed is masquerading as Raymond and is trying to get Geralt to remove his enemies, so Geralt will lie to Javed and say that he killed Ramsmeat. From this point forward, things will proceed as if the autopsy had indicated Javed. The second way is to complete all remaining suspect quests successfully, which leaves Raymond as the only suspect and events proceed again as if the autopsy had indicated Javed. Visiting Ramsmeat allows the dialogue option where Geralt tells him to lay low, but since he is now a blue character, he can be killed as well, leaving things up to the conscience of the player. Phases Clues The evidence indicates there is some sort of connection between Ramsmeat and Azar Javed. I will talk to the bandit and try to learn more I have to speak to Ramsmeat about his dealings with Azar. Note: there seem to be 300 XP (100 XP each) available for finding 3 clues to Ramsmeat's innocence Innocent / Guilty Innocent / The Confrontation and The Fight :Autopsy implicated Azar: I told Ramsmeat that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude and gained a useful piece of information about Azar Javed. I earned the gratitude of the local kingpin and gained interesting information about Azar. (3000 XP) or :Autopsy implicated Ramsmeat: : Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher quests de:Verdächtiger: Bocksfleisch es:Sospechoso: Carnero pl:Podejrzany: Baranina